A Pirate's First Love
by Sumireo
Summary: Onodera Ritsu woke up one day with no memory of what had happened to him. The only thing he knew was his name and that he was doing something important, before he was found floating in the sea.
1. An Unknown Ship

**A/N: **I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi in anyway! The end and enjoy~ (Forgot to put this in :/)_  
_

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE_

_AN UNKNOWN SHIP_

Onodera could hear a faint sound ringing in his ears. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was familiar along with a familiar scent that tingled in his nose. He could hear the waves splashing against something that sounded like a boat along with the sounds of seagulls, making loud noises as they flew. He could also faintly smell the ocean sea, which made his nose twitch. But when it came to the very familiar ocean scent, it triggered something, something that caused him some slight pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing the emerald hues that gleamed. The sounds and the smell of the ocean sea woke him up, but did not disturb him. He sat up gently, letting his light chocolate brown hair ruffle as he turned his head to the side, where a wooden wall and a square window were. He looked up towards the window, using the back of his palm to block the sun's rays glaring into his eyes. His mind was in a daze. It took him a while, but he finally figured out he was somewhere near the sea. "Why- where am I . . .?"

"Oh good; you're awake," he heard a voice speak to the side of him.

Onodera turned and saw a man with semi-dark brown hair, smiling. He watched him as he walked closer to the bed. He could see one of the man's arms reaching out and feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. He was oblivious the whole time and didn't even notice the man had come in.

"Hm . . . your fever is gone, so you should be okay, but it's best to make sure," the man said. The man was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with a brown vest over it. His neck was tied with a red ribbon around it. The pants he wore were a navy blue, and the boots he was wearing were long and brown that reached halfway up to his knees. It was like he was wearing clothing of the olden days. "So how are you feeling? Are you feeling any pain?"

Onodera didn't say anything in response to his questions. Instead, he was studying the clothing he wore, thinking it was somewhat weird. He wasn't quite sure who he was, nor did he remember him. Was he supposed to know him? He wasn't sure, but he felt like he did.

Suddenly, Onodera noticed something in the man's arm. He saw a white dress shirt with black trims along the edges, light gray pants with two black belts on one of the pant legs, and long, light brown boots that were similar to his. He looked at the bundle of clothes, wondering why he was carrying them.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the man asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Onodera heard the man's voice once again and snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "Um . . . I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"It's fine," the man said.

"Um . . . who are you and where am I?" He stared, waiting for his reply.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mino Kanade, but you can just call me Kanade," Kanade answered. "And you are?"

"Onodera . . . Onodera Ritsu."

"Nice to meet you Onodera," Kanade smiled. "You've probably guessed, but we are on a ship."

"A ship?"

"Yes, a ship. I wonder, should I point out what kind of ship you are on?"

Onodera looked at him, his expression more confused than before.

"Never mind," he chuckled at his confusion. "Here, put these on." Kanade handed over the clothing in his arms, letting Onodera take it. "You'll need a new pair of clothes. The ones you're wearing are all torn and worn out," he pointed.

Onodera looked down and noticed how torn up they were. "I guess it is . . ." Onodera laughed nervously. "Um . . . where can I get changed?"

Kanade smiled and pointed to the side. "Just over there. You can get changed in the bathroom."

Onodera raised his eye brow. _A bathroom in a room?_ Onodera looked over to his side and saw a door. He guessed right away that it was the bathroom he had pointed out.

Suddenly, Onodera realized he hadn't yet taken in his surroundings. With a blink of his eyes he scoured the room, and noticed how fairly large it was, which surprised him quite a bit.

"Onodera?"

Onodera looked back at him and gave a small smile. "Right, I'll get changed." He quickly ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kanade smiled as he watched him run off. "He's pretty cute running off like that," he said to himself.

* * *

Onodera sighed and looked down at the clothing that was in his arms. He then looked around the bathroom. The bathroom was a good size, but when he saw the shower and sink along with a toilet, he wasn't sure if he was on a ship anymore. _Just what kind of ship am I on?_ He thought to himself.

He shook his head and focused back on trying on the clothes, making short work of stripping himself and letting his torn ones fall to the ground. He then took the clothes, which was placed on the counter, and slipped them on with ease._ It actually fits nicely._ He thought. After, he grabbed the boots that were on the floor and quickly put them on. He stomped in them a few times to make sure they fit. Finally, he looked up at the mirror, that was in front of him, and gazed at himself with the clothing he now wore. "Okay; perfect." He then turned to face the door and took a deep breath, ready to leave.

* * *

As Onodera opened to the door slightly, he heard two voices. He recognized one was Kanade's, but the other one, he didn't. He peeked through the small opening of the door and noticed a person that looked to be almost his size, but a little shorter than him. He had black hair with a green bandana covering a part of his head. The clothing, he wore, consisted of an unbuttoned green vest, without a shirt, and long black pants with a brown belt wrapped around his waist. He looked at his short boots that had a small chain on the side on one of the shoes. He wondered why he would want to wear those kinds of boots.

"Alright, go tell the captain, will you?" Onodera suddenly heard Kanade say.

_The captain? Who is that?_ He wondered.

"Will do," he saw the boy smile.

"Thanks Kisa," Kanade smiled back and watched as Kisa turned back towards the door, leaving.

_So his name is Kisa . . ._ Onodera pondered a bit. Onodera wondering if he was supposed to know him as well. He tired recalling any memories of him, but nothing came up.

Kanade looked back and noticed Onodera peeking through the door. He saw him thinking and chuckled quietly. "Onodera, are you finished?" He called out

Onodera flinched due to the sudden call of his name. He looked up and noticed Kanade was looking at him. He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. "Um, yeah. Sorry for eavesdropping," he said, nervously.

Kanade smiled. "It's fine. Those clothes suit you though."

"Thanks," he gave a small smile. "Um, do you mind if I ask what that was just now?"

"Do you mean why he was here?"

Onodera nodded.

"He was just asking if you had woken up yet."

"Woken up?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You were sleeping for three whole days."

"Three days?" Onodera repeated, stunned.

"Yeah. Three days. We found you floating out in the sea. What were you doing out at sea, anyways?"

Onodera thought for a moment to recall, but his mind was blank. He tried thinking again, this time harder, but still nothing came up. For some reason, he couldn't seem to even remember anything of his past at all, and when it did feel like he was about to remember something, it gave him a light pain that was shrugged off quickly as well as the memory. "I don't remember . . ." he mumbled.

"You don't remember?"

Onodera nodded.

"That's going to be troublesome. Do you remember anything else?"

Onodera shook his head. "No. Sorry . . ." he apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize," he smiled. "But hmm . . . What should we do?" Kanade wondered, thinking for a moment. "Let's see . . . why don't you come with me?"

"Huh? And go where?"

"We're going to talk to someone," he answered.

"Talk to someone? Who?"

"You'll see. Come." Kanade gestured for Onodera to follow and turned towards the door.

Onodera looked at him confused, but followed him anyway.

He watched as Kanade opened the door to a hallway. He followed him out of the room, towards wherever they was going, but as they approached what looked like to be sunlight, out in the open air, a voice from the distance called out to them. "So Mr. Sleepy Head decided to wake up."

* * *

**A/N: **Yush, I am back, and yush this is the new version of the old version of my fanfiction. I re-wrote this because my old version was too fast pace and was in need of being re-written. But anyways, I am glad to be back! I hope old and new readers will enjoy this version than the old one. Please continue to support me. *bows* As well as, I would like to thank [Mello-The-Melon] for helping me and continue helping me in the future with the story. Thank you.

Anyways, major changes, right? Hahah! I wonder what else I will change in this new version. Well, will see and find out! Anyways, see you soon! Also, please review. It would be nice to hear what you think :D Bye bye~

Sumireo

P.S. Updates might take a bit. But I'll try to update them as fast as I can. Maybe at least a chapter per week, hopefully . . .


	2. The First Meeting

**A/N: **First off . . . Thanks for following! 10+ yay! And secondly, I don't know . . . Man though. I hated writing chapter two -_- I got so stressed out because of it to the point where I wanted to cry. I was having a flowing and pacing spazz attack. But I think I'm all good . . . for now . . . I do hope you guys will enjoy and like chapter two though. I worked really hard on it and I still feel like the pacing is not good enough.

Anyways though, **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi in any shape or form.** Enjoy and please leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts on it :)

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO_

_THE FIRST MEETING_

The sounds of the seagulls echoed in his ears as Onodera took a step out onto the large deck. He looked up at the sky, blocking the sun's rays with the back of his hand and then lowering it while a rush of salty air tingled in his nose. He looked straight ahead and saw a crowd of people in strange outfits, amazed at how big the deck was and how many people there were on board. He wondered if there was enough room for them to sleep in as he remembered the somewhat dark hallway with its few lamps and doors. He shook his head though and decided to leave that up to his imagination. "I wonder if this really is a ship…" He suddenly spoke out.

Kanade, who was beside him the whole time, gave a smile and said, "it is."

When Onodera realized he had said those thoughts out loud, he blushed immediately, feeling stupid. Onodera had no words to respond to, so he stayed silent while looking away from Kanade.

Kanade smiled, watching him blush. He knew right away that Onodera meant to say that to himself, but decided to say it anyway as he felt like teasing him.

While looking away, Onodera noticed the sea; the deep, blue sea and its beautiful water. For some reason, it suddenly made him feel calm, making him forget everything. He smiled, shutting his eyes and letting the wind blow through his hair. He stood like that for a while, enjoying the calm sensation.

Suddenly though, a voice from the distance was heard, snapping Onodera out of it and making him open his eyes.

"Ah, Captain. You're awake," Onodera heard Kanade say.

Onodera looked over to Kanade and saw him looking back towards the hallway they had just come out of, but instead, looking up. He wondered who he was looking at and did the same, turning back and looking up as well. But the second Onodera saw the man before him, he was suddenly taken aback.

The man, that was leaning against the guard railing had the hair of a dark brown colour that glistened in the sun. And those eyes . . . those very eyes of his, that strangely captivated Onodera, were of a light brown, shaded by his bangs. However, it wasn't just his hair and eyes that captured him, it was the clothing he wore; the long red rose coloured jacket that had yellow trims running along the edge of his unbuttoned coat. His sleeveless white shirt, worn comfortably underneath while buttoned halfway up, showed a part of his muscular abs. Then the slimming black pants he wore, which Onodera thought were tight on him, had a brown belt threaded through the belt-loops with a skull in the center of the buckle. Out of all the others Onodera had a glimpse of, the man was the only one that stood out the most.

"So, is this the boy that slept for three whole days?" the man asked, now interrupting Onodera's gaze.

Onodera shook his head when he heard the man speak and focused his attention back towards him.

"Yes it is," Kanade responded, looking at him with a smile.

"I see . . ." The man looked over at Onodera and stared at him. "You've slept for a very long time, boy."

Onodera raised an eyebrow, but did not say a word.

"What's your name, kid?"

Onodera, for some reason, didn't like him calling him boy and kid, but he tried his best not to show it. "O-Onodera, Onodera Ritsu."

"Onodera . . . Huh?" The man stared at Onodera for a while. He then turned to Kanade and spoke once again. "Kanade. I presume you have something to say."

Kanade nodded. "Yes. I do. It's . . . It's about a problem we have."

The man raised his eyebrow, looking slightly amused now. "A problem?" He repeated.

"Yes, a problem."

"And what is this _problem_ of yours?" the man asked.

"Well, it doesn't affect us, however-"

"Then tell me anyway," the man interrupted Kanade.

Kanade nodded and quickly turned to Onodera, smiling. "I'll be back in a bit. Wait here, okay?"

Onodera nodded in response and watched as Kanade turned back towards the man. The last thing he heard from Kanade was, "it's a problem regarding him," before he went off towards a staircase that was closely hidden to the side.

Onodera stared at him as he walked up the steps. He hadn't noticed the staircase before nor did it surprise him much, but that wasn't what had bothered him. What bothered him was what Kanade said before he walked off towards the stairs. He wondered if he was talking about him. He couldn't be sure as he could have meant anyone.

He sighed and eyed Kanade and the man. He could see the two talking, with Kanade already at the second floor along with the man, facing each other. He looked away and back at the ocean sea, leaning against the ship as his elbow rested on top.

As he was staring out in the distance, to what seemed like ages, a voice was suddenly heard.

"Sorry to disturb you, but could you please move? There is a rope under your feet and I need it."

When Onodera heard the man, he quickly stepped to the side and let the man pick up the rope.

When Onodera looked up he saw a young man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and, if he looked closer he was sure he could practically see sparkles as he smiled. He looked at his clothing he wore, a white long sleeve shirt, which was buttoned halfway up, along with some jeans. He thought for a moment that the man really gave off a sparkling aura, which he found somewhat weird. He shook his head though and erased the thought. "Sorry. I didn't notice it," he said, apologizing as he rubbed the back of his temple.

The man smiled before he spoke. "It's fine. I better get going now though. See ya!" The man waved to him and ran off towards the crowd.

Onodera watched him, not really having the chance to say goodbye. He shrugged it off though and looked away.

While looking away however, he noticed something on the ground from the corner of his eyes. He turned to it and bent down, picking it up to take a closer look. When he noticed it was a green bandana, he figured right away it must have belonged to the man. "Hey! You dropped your-" But the second Onodera looked up to call out towards the man, he had already disappeared into the crowd.

Onodera frowned. He looked around to see if he could still spot him, but there was no luck. He wanted to go after him, go into the crowd, but he had remembered what Kanade said, promising him he would wait here. He sighed and looked down. _Looks like I will have to give this back to him the next time I see him . . . But . . . where have I-_

But before Onodera could even finish his thoughts, a voice suddenly called out. "Hey kid!"

Onodera turned around, quickly shoving the bandana into his pocket and looking up. "My name is not kid."

The man ignored him and continued on. "You really don't remember anything?"

_Don't ignore me,_ was what Onodera wanted to say, but he bit his lip and held back on it. "No, I don't."

"I see . . ." The man then sighed and turned away to the side. He paused for a while before he turned back. "I guess I have no other choice . . . welcome aboard. And oh, my name . . . It's Takano; Takano Masamune."


	3. The Second Unexpected Meeting

**A/N:** IS THE BOSS! BOW DOWN TO ME! Hahaha. Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I hope you guys had a good christmas break though. Mine sure was. I was lazy during the first week of the break so that's why I didn't get chapter three done, but I did get it done the second week, however, my beta reader then suddenly disappeared on me for about two weeks, but thats because she decided to be lazy -.- But now I am back and so is my beta reader! Welcome back, [Mello-The-Melon] and as always, thank you for helping me with my fanfiction. Well, let's hope you are back, unless you disappear again just to be lazy. EVERYONE GET A PITCH FORK AND ATTACK HER! :P

Anyways, since I've kept you guys waiting, I'll give you two chapters today. Chapter three and chapter four! I hope you guys like it. Have fun reading them! :)

**I do not own any of Nakamura Shungiku's** and if you like, leave a review. Hearing from you guys is always fun to read~ See you in the next chapter!

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE_

_THE SECOND UNEXPECTED MEETING_

"What?" Onodera had no idea what had just happened. Did he hear him right?

"You heard me. I don't feel like repeating myself."

All Onodera could do was stare at Takano and Kanade dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Now then. If that is all, I'll be going now," Takano concluded and turned away from Onodera and Kanade. "I'll leave him to you, Kanade."

Kanade gave a nod and watched as Takano left.

When he disappeared, he looked over to Onodera, who was still staring out in the distance, and walked down the steps, towards him. "Onodera, are you ready?" he asked, now beside him.

Onodera stayed silent, not hearing the words that echoed in his ears.

"Onodera," he called out again. Kanade stared at him, wondering what he was thinking that made him oblivious to his surroundings. "Onodera!" He called louder this time, tapping his shoulder.

When Onodera heard him, he quickly shook his head and looked over to Kanade. "Sorry."

"Should we get going?"

Onodera looked at him then back at the upper deck where Takano was just standing. He bit his lips at this, realizing he was gone. _He's gone . . ._ He then looked back at Kanade and spoke. "Um, what just happened?" he asked, dodging Kanade's question.

"Oh, that? I was just reporting to him about your situation," he explained.

"I see . . . but what did he mean when he said _welcome aboard_?"

"Well, since you don't remember anything or where you came from, I suggested to him that you stay until you remember."

"I, well, I don't mind, but is it really okay? I don't want to be a bother or anything. You could just drop me off somewhere."

"It's no bother," he smiled. "Besides, if we were to drop you off somewhere, would you be able to manage on your own? You have no memory of your past and I am assuming your childhood memories are gone as well. Wouldn't it be difficult?"

Onodera couldn't really protest. He was right. If he were to be dropped off in a city, somewhere, he would have a hard time living and getting food to survive. He had no other choice. "I guess you're right, but . . ."

"Don't worry. If you're that worried that you will be a bother to us, just help around. You will definitely find things to do to help. I would feel bad to just drop you off somewhere with you not having any of your memories anyway, so no worries, okay?" he said, smiling.

Onodera sighed. He really did feel bad that they were giving him some hospitality, but he decided to give in and stop worrying about it. "All right."

"Good, then let's get going," Kanade announced as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the second floor. "We still have to go talk to that person."

Onodera raised an eyebrow, following him close behind. "Wasn't it him, just now?"

"What? Oh no; that wasn't him," he said.

"Then who are we going to be talking to?"

"Someone that might be of help," Kanade answered and continued to stroll down deck, through the crowd of people.

Onodera stared at his back, confused at what he was talking about. He wasn't sure what meant, but decided to go with it and find out.

As Onodera and Kanade walked past the people on board, Onodera could see an entrance ahead that looked like it was leading downwards to another floor of the ship. He quickly followed close to Kanade who was heading to the entrance. "By the way," he began to say, "you said that we were going to talk to someone that might help, but help what?"

Kanade didn't need to look at Onodera. "Help you, of course," he answered.

"Help me?" Onodera repeated, looking at him confused as they set foot in the entrance, entering a wide room with wooden pillars along with a bunch of swords and other things that looked to be supplies.

"Yeah. This guy is one of the very important people on ship and a lot of them depend on him when they're hurt," Kanade began to explain. "He specializes in helping the wounded and sometimes other things that might be wrong with the body. He's not a top professional worldwide, but he is still very good. The captain did hand pick him, after all."

"Hmm . . .?" Onodera looked back towards the front as they walked into a hallway that was shaped like a 'T' and headed straight. "And this person might be able to help me with my memory problem?"

Kanade nodded, turning to the left while Onodera followed. "Yes. I'm sure he will help cure your memory problem."

Onodera, slightly lowering his head, wasn't sure if he should believe his word, but he decided to go with it and hope he was right.

"Ah, we're here."

Onodera looked up, shaking his doubts away, and noticed a door. He watched as Kanade grabbed the door handle and turned it. "What kind of person is this?" he asked.

Kanade looked back, not opening the door. "Ah, well . . ." but before he could finish his sentences, there was a loud crash on the other side of the door.

Onodera and Kanade turned towards the door and quickly opened it, wondering what had just happened.

"What's wrong?!" Kanade shouted as he stepped through the door.

Onodera, too, stepped into the room and peeked to the side. When he did, he saw a young man with darkish brown hair, wearing a white lab coat, lying face flat on the floor that had things scattered all over the place.

"I-I'm okay," the young man mumbled from the ground.

Kanade sighed, shaking his head as he realized what had just happened. He walked towards the young man and helped him up.

Onodera did the same and entered the room, helping the young man along with Kanade to a chair.

"There we go. You really need to clean up your mess. Are you going to be all right?" Kanade asked.

The young man lifted his head and looked towards the two of them. The second he did though and the second Onodera saw his face, he was shocked at what he saw.

"I think I'll be okay. Sorry," the young man responded, giving a small smile while sitting on the chair.

When Kanade explained that they would be meeting a person, who was supposed to be an expert, Onodera imagined an old man of sort. What he did not expect was a young man that looked to be in his early twenties.

"That's good. Then there is a request I need to ask of you-Yoshino, meet Onodera Ritsu."


	4. Amnesia and a Sound

**A/N:** And here is chapter four! A short goodbye, no?

Mello-The-Melon: Excuse me as I sob from being sent into the corner too many times

Sumireo: Pfft, everyone knows you deserve it, being lazy and all.

Mello-The-Melon: Oi oi, see...here is your lovely author. She abuses her beta-reader who is her elder ;n; Kami-sama, w-what did I do to deserve this treatment?

Sumireo: Ahem, back to the author's note! Get your pitch forks everyone if she becomes lazy again!

Mello-The-Melon: NooooOOOOoooOoooo ;n;

Anyways, **I do not own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi** or any of the characters! But I wish they were real . . . I would drool over the yaoiness and stalk them! Enjoy and reviews would be much appreciated :) *drags Mello-The-Melon away into the corner*

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_AMNESIA AND A SOUND_

"Ah, you must be the one that had been sleeping for three days," Yoshino turned to him, giving a gentle warm smile as he extended his arm. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yoshino Chiaki. How are you feeling?"

Onodera hesitated for a moment, but quickly did the same and shook his hand. "I'm fine."

"That's good. So what's your request?"

"It's about him," Kanade pointed towards Onodera.

"What's wrong with him? I thought he was okay."

"He is, it's just, I'd like you to examine him and maybe even find a cure to his problem."

"Okay. I don't mind helping him. That's what I'm here for, but what's the problem?"

"Well you see, Onodera here, has no memory of his past."

"Ah, I see. Do you remember the last thing you did, Onodera?"

Onodera shook his head. "No."

"I see . . . I'm sorry to hear that. Sadly, there's nothing much I can do about it."

"Nothing?" Kanade asked, making sure.

"Nothing. The only way for it to come back is on its own," Yoshino explained. "There are many causes to this. It could be a short term memory loss, meaning people who can't remember things recently, or long term memory loss, also meaning people who can't remember anything from long ago, like your childhood, for example."

Onodera and Kanade listened closely, absorbing the information into their brain.

"But I doubt it's either two as you can't remember anything recent either. Only the time you woke up, am I correct?"

Onodera nodded.

"From what I can see, Onodera, I think you are suffering from extreme amnesia. Something traumatic, perhaps mentally or physically, might have happened to you. You probably saw something or something might have happened to you that caused you to wipe your whole memory."

"I see . . ." Onodera mumbled, continuing to listen.

"However, if something physical has happened to you, I think a portion of your memory would only be gone and the rest you should remember. So I think something mentally has happened to you which caused this amnesia."

"If it's true, then what should I do to get them back?" Onodera asked.

"The problem lies with you. Do you want to remember your past?"

When Onodera heard Yoshino's words slip into his ears, he began to think. Did he really want to remember his past? His memories were lost for a reason and remembering them might cause him serious pain. "I'm not sure . . ."

"Well, as I said before, there really isn't a cure for it. All I can say is to be patient and it will come back eventually, that's if you want to remember your past, of course."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, do you remember anything else besides your name?" Yoshino asked.

Onodera thought for a moment. He really didn't remember anything else beside his name, however . . . "Well, no, but . . . I get this feeling that I was supposed to do something."

"I see. Well, don't worry. It will come back soon. But just a heads up, I've came across a few people who have had the same problem as you, and from what I can see, every time they encounter something that was very familiar to them, it triggers a memory of theirs, yet at the same time, it caused them some extreme head pains. So be careful and be prepared for some pains."

"I will."

"Good. Also, I would try to keep a diary of what you did every day."

"A diary?" Onodera asked, confused.

"Yes, a diary. You know what they are, right?"

Onodera didn't hesitate to answer. "I know what they are, but how will that help me?"

"It might help you remember something or in case you forget again. It will come in handy someday."

"I see. All right then. I'll keep a diary."

"Good, then is there anything else you need?"

This time, Kanade spoke. "No, thanks for the help and sorry for the trouble we might have caused you."

"It's no problem," Yoshino replied with a smile. "Thanks for the help earlier."

Kanade chuckled at this. "Be careful next time and really, clean up your workplace more."

"I'll try," he laughed nervously.

"Right, let's get going," he said to Onodera, smiling.

Onodera nodded then turned to Yoshino. "Bye and thanks again."

Yoshino smiled. "Bye."

The two then walked out of the room. As they did, Onodera took a quick glance at the room and saw how somewhat small it was, with a cabinet on the side and beside it, a small sink. Further down, beside the sink, was a large, white curtain that seemed to have a bed behind it, which was covered by the curtain with only the little bit of the bed being exposed near the end. He turned back towards Kanade right after though and continued following him out the room, brushing the curious gaze away.

As the two stepped out of the room, Kanade suddenly stopped, causing Onodera to bump into him. "Huh?"

"Oh-sorry. I forgot to ask Chiaki something. Can you wait here for a moment?"

"O-okay."

"I'll be quick." Kanade then turned back towards the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Onodera sighed and walked towards the side, where a wall was on the opposite side of the infirmary room. He leaned back and waited for Kanade.

While waiting for Kandae, with a few minutes passing, Onodera could faintly hear the sea flowing into his ears. However, it wasn't coming from where he and Kanade came from earlier. It came from a different direction, to the side of him. He looked over, wondering if it was really the sea he was hearing. Then without hesitating, he walked off towards the direction where the sound was coming from and left, forgetting he was supposed to wait for Kanade.

* * *

Kanade leant against the wall beside the desk. "So it's not getting any better . . ."

"I'm afraid not," Yoshino sighed with depression, clenching his hand into a fist. "I hate how I can't do anything about it."

"I do as too," he said, sighing along with him. "Let's just hope it will go away on its own soon."

"I wonder if it can . . ." Yoshino said doubtfully as he looked down at his desk, gazing at a paper.

"Well, I'll go talk to the captain about it and see what he says."

"Okay. Tell him I said sorry I wasn't able to do much."

"Don't worry about too much, Chiaki. You tried your best; it's okay," Kanade assured, smiling gently.

"I know, but can you tell him anyway?"

"I will."

"Thanks," Yoshino said.

"By the way, how are you holding up about _that_?" Kanade quickly changed the topic.

Yoshino slowly looked to the side where the white curtain was. He gazed at it for a long time as if he was in another world. "I'm doing fine," he answered, then turned back towards Kanade and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for asking."

"That's good. Remember, don't give up hope yet. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"Yeah . . ."

"Anyways, I better go get Onodera. I've kept him waiting for a long time."

"All right. I'll see you."

"Yeah; see ya," he said and walked off towards the door. Before he opened it, he looked back and spoke once more. "And thanks for telling me about _it_."

"It's no problem. Remember to tell the captain."

"I will," and within seconds, Kanade left.

* * *

"To think someone found this place," a familiar voice spoke.

Onodera looked up, recognizing the voice. He could see a familiar figure before him, however, he couldn't see who it was exactly as the sun was glaring behind him. He figured out who it was though, judging from the voice that ringed in his ears.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, but it would be nice if you kept this a secret, kid."

_Ugh . . . I knew it._ "My name is not kid."

"Sorry, _Onodera_." As those words were spoken, the glaring from the sun soon let out and Onodera could now see who was in front of him. "Takano-san . . ."

"Hey."


	5. Pirates

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and subscribes as always. Glad to have loyal readers like you. I hope you guys will continue to like it :) I made my beta reader eat oranges and lemon, by the way. I think she's traumatized by them now. I DID NOTHING WRONG! *runs*

Disclaimer . . . **I do not** . . . oh whatever. You get the idea.

Enjoy and reviews are most welcomed! That's if you guys aren't lazy :P

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_PIRATES_

Onodera mumbled his name with uncertainty and a mix of displeasure. He recalled his incident with the man named Takano and remembered how much he stood out and _also_ his way of treating him._ I can't jump to conclusions and start accusing him of something just because he called me kid,_ he told himself firmly. "Uh hello," Onodera bowed frantically then slowly raised his head, staring into the man's eyes.

Onodera's eyes seeped into them, letting his gaze wander into them further. When he realized he was staring at them too long, he immediately snapped out of it, focusing his full attention back to him and speaking coolly with no slight hesitation. "Sorry to disturb you."

Takano, who was now leaning against the railing, still kept his eyes firmly on Onodera. "You should be sorry. I was in the middle of something," he said bluntly as the wind steadily blew past him, letting a whiff of the ocean scent follow.

Onodera frowned at his straightforwardness. He shook his head though and told himself not to get upset. "Sorry I disturbed you," he said in the most calming manner he could muster.

"How did you end up here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Mino?" Takano quickly changed the topic, making Onodera pay attention to his question instead of his rude way of speaking.

"I heard something so I ended up drifting away from Kanade-san and followed the sound here," he explained.

"Are you an idiot? Why would you wander away from Mino?"

Onodera glared at Takano for a second, but swept it away quickly before Takano had noticed. "S-sorry."

"To think you wandered here. Where did you wander from?"

"Um . . ." Onodera took a moment to recall. If he remembered correctly it was called . . . "the infirmary," he spoke out loud, finishing his thoughts.

"And you heard something and ended up here? What did you hear?"

"The sea," he answered.

Takano was silent for a few seconds, now forming an intriguing expression. "Interesting . . . and you heard the sound of the sea from that far . . ."

"Y-yeah," he hesitated to say for some strange reason.

"Say, have you ever thought of putting your ears to good use?"

Onodera was suddenly taken aback by his question. "What do you mean, by 'putting my ears to good use'?" He asked.

"Exactly as I said it," Takano said, not being much of help to Onodera's question.

"I'm a little bit confused. When you say putting my ears to good use, do you mean like using it to hear things others can't hear from afar?"

Takano nodded. "Yes."

"But I don't remember anything though," he said. "So I don't think my ears are that good. It might have just been a fluke."

"Oh that's right. You don't remember anything. No matter though. I know you have good hearing. So be my hearing lookout, got it?"

_Did he decide I was going to be his hearing lookout just now?_ Onodera wondered. Onodera couldn't quite comprehend it fully, but he tried his best to squeeze his way out of it. "Can I at least think about it? I mean, why a hearing lookout? Don't you have a lookout? I can be of more help with other things besides a hearing lookout," Onodera explained. _Being a hearing lookout is just weird, anyway,_ was what Onodera wanted to say.

"You'd rather be a clean-up boy?"

"Y-yeah-I mean no."

"Then take my offer."

_So it's an offer now?_ "I don't know though. I-" He then suddenly paused, stopping in the middle of his sentence as he looked towards the side. "What's that?" He questioned.

Now Takano was the one confused. "What's what?"

"That noise."

"I don't hear anything besides the waves and seagulls," he said somewhat slyly. "Be my hearing lookout already. You _do_ have good hearing from what you just said."

Onodera shot a glare at him, ready to say something back to him, but he stopped as soon as he saw Takano's expression turning serious.

"Wait, you said you heard something, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah. But I could have just been hearing things."

Takano, however, didn't find it that way. "What does it sound like?"

"I don't know . . . It's a little faint, but it sounds like-" Before Onodera could finish, a sudden loud sound echoed throughout the whole ship, causing the two to stop their conversion.

"W-what was that?" Onodera called out, looking up around the sky.

Takano didn't respond, only maintaining his serious expression.

Then, another sound, that sounded exactly alike, was heard once again, but this time, nearer and louder. It caused the whole ship to rock, making Onodera stumble to his feet.

"You should be more careful," Takano said, catching Onodera before he could fall.

Onodera jerked as he felt his breath overlap his ear. He quickly pushed him away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I-I can handle myself fine."

Takano smirked at his reaction, enjoying it somewhat. "I see you're even sensitive to the ear."

Onodera's cheeks reddened even more. He was getting ready to shout at him, however another loud sound made itself known, interrupting him.

"Persistent . . ." Takano said to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"Huh?"

"As much as I would like to find out more interesting things about you," he said as he looked back down at Onodera, "there seems to be trouble on the ship, so I'll have to put our little conversion on hold." He walked towards the entrance where Onodera had come through and stopped, turning back to look at Onodera one last time. "I suggest you go to Mino and find him. He will take you somewhere safe, unless you want to come with me and wait till I am done to continue our conversion."

Onodera gave a blushful anger and said, "w-who would want to be with a guy like you?!"

Takano laughed at this and turned back towards the entrance. "I'll see you in a bit," he said and then vanished into the darkness.

After a few minutes had passed, when Takano had left, Onodera's face was still red. "That bastard . . . He's too full of himself!" He practically shouted to the sky, but lowered his voice so that Takano didn't hear if he was still nearby. He took a deep breath and let out the air that filled his lungs. "Right. I should get back to Kanade-san," he said then dashed off in the same direction where Takano had left, and vanished into the darkness as well.

* * *

Onodera wandered through the halls back to where he was supposed to be. He had hoped he didn't make Kanade worry, more over go looking for him.

He walked down a familiar semi-wide hallway, almost getting lost on the way. He recognized it and knew right away he was getting close to where the infirmary was. All he had to do was go up a staircase, that was supposed to be up ahead, around a corner, and the infirmary would be there. Then, a few seconds later, just as he predicted, the staircase was there.

He walked up it, making loud creaking noises while he stepped on the steps. As he reached the top, suddenly hearing a familiar voice, he perked up right away, knowing full well who it was. "Kanade-san?" Onodera called out to him, hoping to get an answer, but as the words left his lips, a loud sound, from earlier, roamed throughout the whole ship, causing the ship to rock yet again.

When Onodera realized he was caught before he was about to fall, he raised his head and looked upwards to the person who now held him.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked.

Onodera glanced up and saw Kanade smiling. "Y-yeah."

"That's good," Kanade said as he released Onodera from his arms. "Things are going to get rocky here, so be careful."

Onodera stepped back a bit and nodded. "I will; thanks, but what's going on?"

Kanade, like usual, continued to smile. "We're being attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Mhm," Kanade responded like it was a good thing.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is," he said.

"Shouldn't we go stop them then?"

"Don't worry, the crew will handle it."

_The crew?_ Onodera repeated to himself. "Why are they attacking?"

"That's because of Takano."

"Takano-san? Why him?"

"Oh-did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Onodera was confused. He recalled his previous conversion with Kanade, but did not remember him saying anything that was related to Takano.

"I guess I didn't tell you. Well it's best if I show you."

"Uh-okay?" Onodera was slightly wary about his decision, but he did want to see what exactly Kanade meant

"Come; follow me and stay close to my side. Don't wander away from me or you might get hurt, okay?"

"Okay," Onodera replied and watched as Kanade walked towards the direction where the supply room was. He too walked in the same direction as Kanade, following him back into the hallway. Then, when they reached the middle of the supply room, voices slipped within hearing range, echoing through Onodera's ears. At that point, they finally stepped outside, letting the sun's rays gleam into Onodera's emerald eyes. Onodera could now see what was happening. "Pi . . . rates?"

"After them! Don't let them live!"

"Kill them all! Take their captain's head! We'll be victorious and our captain will be number one!"

"You guys will never take our captain. After all, he is the strongest pirate of them all!"

Voices were shouting everywhere now while the words, that were coming from the crew, escaped into Onodera's ears. Did he hear them right? Did they say, captain? Pirates? Onodera looked over to Kanade with confusion "Kanade-san?"

Kanade turned to Onodera with a smile. "Hmm?"

"Is this a pirate ship?"

"Yup."

"And is Takano-san the captain of the ship?"

"Yup."

"And the reason we're being attacked is because they want to be number one by killing Takano-san?"

"Yup."

Onodera looked back at the ship and let his eyes wander at the crowded fight. As he gazed all around them, there in the middle of everyone, was Takano, standing like it was nothing._ I think I just joined the wrong ship . . ._


	6. Chapter Six Preview

Hi everyone. SO SORRY it is taking long to get chapter six updated. So while you guys are waiting for it to come out, I thought I would give you a preview as to what you might expect in chapter six. I know you guys have been waiting for it. I hate making you guys wait. I was suddenly busy the past few weeks. My schedule went chaotic. Books came in and I had to read them :P I also started another fanfiction, so I have two stories to work on now. That and school. After that, I lost my motivation to write because of my busy schedule and I ended up having writer's block. However, I got back into it thanks to my best friend, who is like a sister to me and got me motivated again. Anyways I wrote it and the ideas just came! I really enjoyed writing chapter six. Hehehe. I can't wait to get to the good parts of the story.

Right now, I am just waiting for my beta reader to send me the edit version of chapter six. Since I do not know what she will suggest about chapter six, the whole thing of the chapter might change. I don't know. I honestly don't know what to expect. So what you are about to read might be changed, might be taken out, might not be taken out, or whatever. She is currently busy with real life stuff and probably won't send it any time soon. So please wait for the next few days for chapter six to be updated.

On with the preview! Chapter six's title is "A Bet." See you soon o/

* * *

. . . Takano leaned his head down and rested his chin on Onodera's head, wrapping his one arm around his neck.

Onodera flinched at this, but didn't move._ I need to get away from this . . . _

"Well, count yourself lucky. I don't feel like staining my sword with your blood. It would be a waste of an effort." While Takano said that, he lowered his sword to his side and placed it back in its sheath without moving his gaze from the man.

Onodera could see the man's eye twitch. He looked back up at Takano and felt something was about to happen. He quickly decided then that he should escape and go back to Kanade . . .


	7. A Bet

**A/N:** Surprise! Not much has been changed in this chapter, yay! Sorry for the long wait; it's here now, though! Oh, I forgot to mention in the preview note, updates might be slower than usual mainly because I'm working on another fanfiction and I can be lazy plus I am getting into bl games (woot!). But on the bright side! The pace of the story is going to pick up. So . . . let's forget the disclaimer and enjoy and review!

Thank you [raiu2112] for beta-ing :3

* * *

**Story so far . . . **

Onodera and Takano have just been talking to each other. However, a sudden noise had interrupted the two of them, forcing the two to end their conversion. Takano had left to deal with whatever was going on, leaving Onodera by himself. Onodera decided to leave as well to go find Kanade. He soon ran into Kanade and the two go see what the commotion was, but once they entered into the daylight, they immediately find the ship being attacked . . .

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX_

_A BET_

Onodera stared intensely at Takano, gazing into his glaring eyes that penetrated through the people who were invading the ship. Just staring at him sent chills down his spine. He could hardly believe he had joined a pirate ship. Of course, no one bothered to tell him this.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this was a pirate ship?" He asked, not moving his gaze from the crew. If he knew it was a pirate ship, he would have said no immediately and find some other way to get his memories back himself. He would be able to survive . . . maybe.

"Did I not tell you when I was explaining the situation earlier?"

Onodera raised his eyebrows and moved his gaze over to Kanade. He had no recall of it what so ever. He only remembered Kanade explaining to him he was on a ship.

"N-no. You never did," Onodera said while Kanade still looked at the far distant of the deck.

"Oh, really? It must have slipped my mind."

_That's hard to believe . . . _

"Well, don't worry about being on a pirate ship," he smiled and turned over to Onodera. "You won't get in trouble if you're caught by the marines."

Onodera felt a bit wary at his statement. It was like he had just read his mind. Nonetheless though, he accepted it and hoped he was right, despite being curious at Kanade's words.

"If you say so . . ."

"Well, since we got that settled, I think you should move a little closer towards me."

Onodera cocked his head and looked at him with confusion. However, before he could ask what he meant, something thrusted him to the side by force and knocked him over against someone near the corner of the deck. By the time his mind clicked, he was already hearing an angry voice, shouting.

"Watch where you're going, kid!"

Onodera quickly sat up, turning to whoever he had knocked over and bowed before he straighten up to speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't give me your excuses. I should kill you-" But before the man could finish, a silver sword, out of nowhere, swiftly pointed in front of the man's nose causing his anger to melt into fear.

"That's not very nice to go and try to kill one of my crews," a voice, so familiar, spoke as Onodera felt something warm pressuring against his back. "Especially to my lovely, dear hearing lookout,"

Onodera looked up, ignoring the comment that was said, and noticed who it was. "T-Takano-san!"

"Already the first day since you woke up and you're already getting into trouble," said Takano as he looked down and smirked.

"W-well if it isn't the captain," the man stuttered slightly, trying to regain his composure. "Looks like I'm lucky to see you."

Takano looked back at the man, not brushing his smirk away. "With a sword pointing at you? I guess it is lucky."

The man gave a nervous smile and huffed. "That sword is nothing. I can escape your attacks."

"I wonder about that." Takano leaned his head down and rested his chin on Onodera's head, wrapping his one arm around his neck.

Onodera flinched at this, but didn't move._ I need to get away from this . . . _

"Well, count yourself lucky. I don't feel like staining my sword with your blood. It would be a waste of an effort." While Takano said that, he lowered his sword to his side and placed it back in its sheath without moving his gaze from the man.

Onodera could see the man's eye twitch. He looked back up at Takanoand felt something was about to happen. He quickly decided then that he should escape and go back to Kanade. However, when he tried to wiggle his way out, he could feel Takano's arm gripping tighter around him.

Onodera bit his lip and looked at Takano again, glaring. _What is he doing?_ He could see Takano lowering his eyes to Onodera, giving him a smug look with his still ever smirk not disappearing from his face.

Onodera looked away. He wondered why he wasn't letting him go. He didn't want to say anything that might cause some harm, but if he did argue with him, he had a feeling he wouldn't get any answers.

He peered to the side, slumping slightly. When he did, Kanade's and Onodera's eyes caught each other. He decided to plea to him for help, sending a message from his eyes, but all Kanade did was give his usual smile. He felt like Kanade didn't catch his message. He looked back at the man and bit down on his lips even more, blood almost appearing.

"I don't think it's my blood that's going to stained your sword," the man said as he curved his lips into an evil grin.

"You sure about that?"

"I am very sure," the man confirmed.

Onodera could see the man drawing out his sword. He noticed Takano wasn't and wondered why he wasn't going to draw out his. He couldn't help but think how stupid of him to put it back in its sheath the first place. If he didn't draw it out soon, he was going to get killed, or even worse, himself.

"Show me then that it's not going to be your blood," Takano smiled back.

"It would be my pleasure," the man smirked.

The man took a step forward and quickly leaped towards Takano and Onodera with his sword in motion of moving upward to the two of them, ready to slice them in half.

Onodera quickly shut his eyes, ready to take any hit. He was going to die . . .

Suddenly, Onodera heard a click and felt a swift of air running passed him. He waited for a moment for any pain to arise, but after a while, he felt nothing. He peeked his eyes open and noticed a sword blocking the attack. Two swords had collided. However, it wasn't the attack from the man. Instead, it came from a different person, a man who was large and had no hair.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Captain_ Goro," Onodera heard Takano say. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Hmph, I should be saying that to you. I was getting tired of waiting, wondering when you were going to show up. It seems though my crew has no sense of intelligence."

Onodera watched as the two sword screeched against each other. He could see the force between them pushing.

"Indeed he does not."

"No matter. I'll just have to deal with him later. But putting that aside though, it seems you have taken a liking to that boy in your arms, am I wrong?"

Takano continued to smile. "No, you are not. I have very much taken a liking to him."

"And may I ask why?"

"Of course."

Onodera wondered why the two of them were having such a polite talk. He found it quite odd. Nonetheless, he stayed silent and kept watching.

"You see here, this boy has some intriguing ears."

"And I assume he can hear things from afar?"

"Yes," Takano said.

Onodera's hand had somehow already held onto Takano's one arm, gripping tight on it. He didn't know why though. He just needed some sense of security.

"That's very interesting indeed. Why don't I kill that precious thing of yours and you as well? After that, I assure you I can take good care of your position as the number one pirate."

Takano sighed, shaking his head. "I should correct you, as you are really stupid to have misheard me, but this little precious thing of mine is not precious. Rather he is just an annoying little brat who likes to trip a lot. Though he is something I want to make use of."

Something snapped inside Onodera. Onodera quickly spun around and glared into Takano's eyes. Calling him annoying little brat already irritated him, but to say he wanted to use him angered him even more.

"I am not someone who will be used," Onodera hissed, anger flaring.

Takano didn't move his eyes from the man nor did he say anything in response to Onodera's words. Instead, he just continued speaking to the man. "Shall we have a little fight? Though I don't think fighting here, in this little corner, would do us any good."

To first say he wanted to use him and then ignore him, Onodera was flickering with more anger. However, he bit his lip, lowering his gaze, and suppressed his anger. He had a feeling he shouldn't let his anger get the better of him when Takano was in the middle of a _chat_ with the enemy.

"I would love too, however, why don't we make a bet?" The man asked, sounding enthusiastic.

"And might I ask what this bet is?"

"By all means."

The two smiled each other like they were the best of friends. Onodera could hear their friendly tones and sensed something bad was about to be said between the two of them.

"Let's strike a deal," the man said. "If I win, which of course I will, you let me have that interesting little thing you have there in your arms."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I'll never bother you again; deal?"

Onodera clenched Takano's shirt without realizing it. He hoped Takano would say no to the bet. He looked up towards Takano's eyes and silently pleaded to him to say no. He didn't want this.

Takano looked down at Onodera and saw his helpless gaze. He then looked back at Goro and smirked. "Deal."


End file.
